Maddie
by Herochick007
Summary: Fred and George's first year starts with a girl named Maddie. Who is she? What is she hiding? First attempt at a longer story. Rating to be safe. Fred, George, OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters you recognize. Maddie and Leanna are my own.**

 **A/N 2: This takes place during Fred and George's first year. Some details might be changed.**

* * *

The train station was flooded with people, pets, trolleys. Everywhere Maddie looked there was something new, interesting, scary.

In one hand she clinched the cat carrier, in the other, her small suitcase. She hadn't had much to pack. Her school supplies were being sent to Hogwarts for her, it had been part of her attendance. Her cat, Leanna, mewed loudly.

"Hush, hush, it's okay," she whispered. Slowly she made her way towards the train. She knew no one here, but it would be okay, she'd make new friends. "Maybe one of them will be able to help me?" she asked herself.

"Talking to yourself?" a voice asked from behind her. Maddie turned around finding herself face to face with a boy about her age.

"Nope, talking to my cat," she answered holding the carrier up. Leanna hissed in greeting.

"That's a nice cat."

"She usually is. I'm Maddie."

"Fred. My brother over there is George." Maddie watched as another boy, identical to Fred, walked over.

"I'm Fred, you're George," he argued. Maddie laughed.

"Okay, so one of you is Fred, the other George. Either way, I'm still Maddie. I guess we should go find seats?" The twins nodded and Maddie followed them onto the train.

"Fred, George!" The twins turned. Maddie stopped with them. An older boy, resembling the twins, was running towards them.

"Great," Fred muttered. "That's our brother, Percy. He's a bit of a git."

"More than a bit," George added.

"Mum said you two disappeared. I was worried." Percy stated falling in step with the twins. "Charlie's already on the train, said something about checking out the Quiddich possibilities?" George nodded.

"Makes sense, he said over the summer he'd have to replace some people."

"Quiddich?" Maddie asked.

"You don't know what Quiddich is?" Maddie blushed, her cheeks almost matching Fred's hair.

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't worry, we'll explain everything. It's only the greatest game ever invented." The explanation of Quiddich continued as they boarded the train and found an empty compartment.

"Here, we'll sit here," George announced as he flopped down on the seat. Maddie sat down next to him, keeping Leanna's carrier by her feet. Fred sat on her other side. Percy had wandered off down the train looking for his friends.

"Any idea what house you'll be in?" Fred asked Maddie. She shook her head.

"You?"

"All three of our brothers have been in Gryffindor, parents too, so probably us too," George answered.

"You have two brothers besides Percy?"

"Actually three, Ron's coming to Hogwarts in two years. We also have a little sister. What about you?" Maddie shook her head.

"I'm an only child," Maddie answered quickly. Her eyes darted to Leanna's carrier for a second. "Have you got any pets?"

"Nope, our brother has a rat, but he's pretty boring. At least your cat seems to have calmed down some. She's not hissing."

"Guess she just had to get to know you. I told you she was a good girl." Leanna yawned in her carrier, curled up against the back and closed her eyes.

"I wonder how much longer until we're there," George muttered. Fred had turned and was looking out the window at the passing greenery.

"Food trolley's coming this way," a voice called from the hallway. Fred and George rifled through their pockets coming up with a handful of change. Maddie pretended to look in her own pockets coming up with nothing more than some pocket lint. Fred grabbed his brother's change, combined it with his own and left the compartment.

"Be right back," he promised.

"I'll share," George promised.

"I'm fine. I ate before I came," Maddie lied. Leanna purred loudly, half asleep, she startled when Fred opened the door, his hands filled with snacks.

"I've got some pumpkin puffs, a few chocolate frogs, and a cauldron cake each," he announced handing George some food. He turned and handed Maddie the same items.

"I can't repay," she whispered.

"We saved up to eat on the train with our friends. I hope you're going to be one of them." Maddie laughed and smiled.

"Yes, I'll be your friend. I wouldn't have put up with you otherwise," she joked.

"See, she'll fit in perfectly," George commented his mouth full of puff. Fred gave him a glare.

"You look like Ron talking with your mouth full." George immediately closed his mouth. He finished chewing before apologizing.

"Ron's starting in two years. He's a bit rough around the edges."

"Nothing like yourselves right?" Maddie asked with a smirk.

"Nothing," the twins chorused.

It had started getting dark outside and hard to see anything out the windows.

"I think the train's starting to slow," Fred whispered.

"Guess we should get our robes on." George and Fred pulled out their robes and slid them on over their muggle clothing.

"Turn around," Maddie ordered.

"Don't want us to see anything of interest?"

"Just turn around." The twins obeyed and Maddie pulled her robes from her tiny suitcase. They were wrinkled, a little tattered, and one elbow had been patched with a piece of bright orange fabric. She slid them on quickly and tucked her elbow patch against her side so it wasn't as visible.

"You can look now." The twins spun around in circles a couple times before becoming dizzy and falling into their seats laughing.

"You two are complete goofballs."

"And your point? Someday, this goofballness with make us so many galleons," Fred boasted.

"I think we're here," George announced. Fred and Maddie blinked realizing the train was, in fact, no longer moving. They all rose to their feet.

"Leave your suitcases, trunks, and pets. They will all be brought to your room," a booming voice announced. Maddie set Leanna's carrier on the seat.

"Don't worry, girl. We'll be together before you know it." The cat meowed loudly. Maddie followed the twins off the train.

"F'rs years ov'r 'ere." They followed the loud voice towards the lake.

"That's Hagrid. Charlie told me about him He's the gamekeeper here, does a lot of work for Dumbledore." They were put into boats and under floating lanterns made their way to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N2: Thank you those who have read, favorited, followed, and reviewed. Keep it up!**

* * *

The castle appeared out nothing, out of the darkness, hundreds of lights reflecting on the water.

"It's amazing," Maddie heard someone whisper. She agreed. Slowly the lights came closer and Maddie felt the boat hit the land. Her and the rest of the first years were led into a large room.

"It's better than last year, my brother said it was pouring down rain," she overheard. Maddie couldn't help but silently agree. Seeing those lights first thing on a clear night was the perfect welcome to Hogwarts and her magical education.

"Good evening, first years. My name is Professor McGonagall. Please form a single file line. You will each be called one by one to be sorted. Please listen for your names. This way please." We all followed Professor McGonagall into the great hall. The whole room was watching us. I could see Fred and George ahead of me.

"I wonder how we'll be sorted."

"Bill said we had to give a drop of blood," I heard Fred say. None of the other students seemed to have an answer. Sitting on a three legged stool in the center of the front of the room was a dusty looking hat. We all watched as the hat opened a mouth and started singing. I could barely hear the words, but I heard a description of the Hogwarts houses.

"A hat? All we do is put on a hat? I'm going to get Bill," George grumbled.

"Davies, Rodger," was the first name called. Everyone watched as a trembling boy walked up to the front. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the hat. The table under the Ravenclaw banner cheered loudly. Maddie took a minute to look at the tables. The Gryffindors seemed like a mixed lot, happy, smiling. She wondered if she would be placed there.

She could see Fred and George's brothers, their red hair stood out. The Slytherin table seemed to be uninterested in the sorting. Seemed being the key word.

Maddie could tell they were watching extremely closely, seeing who went where. She noticed one girl making notes of some of the names. Cunning, that's the word the hat had used for them. _An interesting_ _choice,_ thought Maddie.

Maddie wondered if she would be considered cunning. She knew she wasn't knowledgeable. If she had been, things would not have gone the way they had.

"Pritchard, Madalyne!" Maddie froze, her heart pounding in her chest. This was it. This was when she would find out who she really was inside. Part of her feared the hat would take one look at her mind and say she didn't belong here.

"Go on, Maddie," she heard Fred whisper as he pushed her forward a little. Maddie walked to the front of the room keeping her eyes straight ahead. She didn't want anyone to see how terrified she was. She sank onto the stool. The hat was placed on her head. She could feel the cool fabric touch her skin.

" _Ahh, now this is interesting. You don't know much about yourself yet, do you, Miss Pritchard. You want to be someone important, you want to be more than the mistakes you have made. You seek redemption, well, there is one place for you to do that._ " Maddie felt her heart stop. The hat knew everything. It knew the truth. She wanted to rip it from her head, run down the hall and out of the castle.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Maddie's heart started beating again. Slowly she walked over to the Gryffindor table, being welcomed with applause.

"Hi, I'm Angelina," a girl welcomed motioning Maddie to sit down next to her. Soon Maddie was joined by another girl named Alicia. Fred and George were also sorted into Gryffindor, much to Maddie's pleasure. At least she wasn't going to be separated from her new friends yet. She wondered just how long they would stay when they found out the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you actually recognize. I do own Maddie and her cat.**

* * *

The Weasley twins were the last people to be sorted. They made their way to the table to the applause of Maddie and the other Gryffindors.

Fred and George slid into seats across from Maddie and Alicia. Dumbledore rose from his seat and started speaking. Maddie tried to pay attention to Dumbledore's opening speech, but her stomach was rumbling loudly.

She hadn't eaten any before the train. Finally the headmaster spoke those magic words, 'tuck in' and the feast started. It was hard for Maddie not to stare at all the food.

She'd never seen such a selection before, slowly and methodically she put a little bit of everything on her golden plate.

"Can you pass the mashed potatoes?" a deep voice asked from further down the table. Maddie looked up and saw an older boy looking at her. She carefully picked up the bowl and handed it to Alicia who passed it on down the table.

"Wow, our Maddie's gotten the attention of a third year already," George joked from his seat across the table. Fred laughed as Maddie rolled her eyes.

"He just wanted the potatoes," she stated stabbing a piece of meat off her plate. "Besides, I'm pretty sure he's not interested in a first year who he knows nothing about," she added. Alicia and Angelina laughed. Once everyone had finished dinner, the tables changed and were filled with every dessert imaginable. Maddie had never even seen some of them before.

"Try the tart, I've heard it's really good," Angelina recommended passing Maddie the plate. She took it with a smile and put a small piece onto her plate. Fred was studying a cream filled pastry.

"It's food, you eat it," Maddie stated giving him a look.

"Yes, but it has sooo much potential to be more. Just think, the outside is deceptive, you could fill it with anything."

"And feed them to your brother," Percy stated walking past the twins. The twins smiled.

"You've already done that, haven't you?" Fred nodded.

"Last month, mum baked some pastries for Percy's birthday. It's not my fault he doesn't like pepper cream!" George and Maddie laughed while Percy shook his head. Now with full stomachs the Gryffindor table rose and headed to the common room. The first years followed the older students, the prefects were in front of the group making sure no one got lost along the way.

"Watch out for the stairs, some of them move on their own and there's one that has a trick step," one of the prefects told the first years. Maddie made a mental note about the stairs.

"This is our dormitory. This portrait guards the entrance. You will need the password to get in. The current password is 'lion mane'. First years, please repeat the password."

"Lion mane," the group chorused. The prefect nodded his head.

"Good. They change once a month, at least. If you can not remember the password ask one of your housemates. Our head of house is Professor McGonagall. If there is something you need that us prefects can not help you with, she is the person you will go to."

"The girls dorms are up those stairs. They are enchanted to keep boys from climbing them, so don't even try guys," the female prefect told everyone.

The girls, including Maddie, climbed the stairs to their dorm.

"First years are in this room. Your trunks and pets are already at your bed." Maddie found her small suitcase and Leanna sitting on one of the beds. It had soft red sheets and gauzy curtains.

"Is that a cat?" Angelina asked.

"Yes, this is Leanna. Is everyone okay with me letting her out?" Heads nodded in agreement. Maddie carefully opened Leanna's carrier and let the cat out into the room. Leanna poked her head out and sniffed the air.

"It's okay, girl. You're safe here," Maddie promised.

"She's pretty," Alicia stated watching Leanna explore the room.

"Thanks. Will she be okay if I leave her out for the night?"

"I think most the other students leave their pets out too. She'll probably like exploring the castle." Maddie nodded quickly changing into her nightgown. It had been a long day for her, longer than all the ones before. She'd never realized just how much she'd been missing. With the thought of tomorrow on her mind, she lay down in her bed and was asleep before the lights were even out.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I still do not own Harry Potter or any characters you recognize.

"Maddie, Maddie, are you awake yet?" a loud voice yelled. Maddie groaned pulling a pillow over her head.

"Fine, sleep in, be late for breakfast, miss class," Angelina's voice stated.

"I'm up, I'm up," Maddie grumbled. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her hazel eyes. Her hair was sticking out in every direction. She tried smoothing it down with her hands with no success. Alicia was already dressed and Angelina was putting on her school robes. Maddie opened her suitcase and pulled out the same robes she had worn yesterday. She quickly dressed and excused herself to the loo to finish up. There she pulled her hair down, wetting it a little. It stayed down for now. She glanced at herself in the mirror and frowned. Her skin looked paler than usual and her face looked thin.

"You almost done in there? Want to walk down to breakfast together?"

"I'll be out in a minute," Maddie called taking a deep breath and ignoring her reflection. Angelina was waiting for her.

"Alicia went on ahead." Maddie nodded grabbing her bag. They would get their schedules today so she wasn't sure which books she was going to need yet.

"I wish first years could try out for the quiddich team," Angelina whined as her and Maddie walked down the great hall.

"You play?"

"Yes, every chance I get."

"Fred and George do too," I said remembering the conversation on the train.

"What about you, Maddie?"

"No, I've never played."

"I can teach you if you're interested."

"Maybe, never really like heights though," Maddie shrugged sliding into an empty seat at the Gryffindor table. Alicia was sitting between some other girls. Maddie thought they might be second or third year.

"Schedules, pass them on down," a voice called.

"Transfiguration first thing? Really?" Maddie heard someone complain. She frowned looking at the piece of paper in front of her.

"Looks like we have Defense first, then transfiguration, and then lunch," she read.

"Not too bad of a morning. The afternoon's worse," Angelina commented. "Herbology with Hufflepuff and History of magic. Boring!"

"What's so bad about history of magic?" Maddie asked.

"It's taught by a ghost."

"Wouldn't that make it more interesting?"

"Except he's really boring, and drones on and on and on," Fred stated.

"Percy told us. He also said it's one of his favorite classes," George joked.

"I never said such a thing!" Percy proclaimed from further down the table. "I just said it could be a useful subject." Maddie smothered a giggle.

"At least we don't have any classes with the Slythrins."

"Why? What's so bad about them?" Maddie asked glancing over at the Slythrin table.

"Most of them are really stuck up and a lot of dark wizards have come from that house. See the man up there with the black greasy hair? That's Professor Snape. He's their head of house, doesn't he look creepy?" Maddie shrugged. She didn't like judging someone just because they were in a different house. To her the Slytherins looked like all the other students.

"We'd better get going. I wonder who's teaching this year? Some people say the defense job is cursed. No one ever lasts longer than a year," Fred stated. Maddie blinked in disbelief. How could someone be so casual about something like a curse. Curses were dangerous.

"You alright, Maddie?"

"I'm fine, Angelina. We'd better get going." Angelina nodded and her, Maddie, and Alicia grabbed their bags and headed towards their first class of their first year.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own any of the Gryffindors except Maddie**. **There is no canon professor listed for Defense before Professor Quirrell, so Professor Eli is also my own creation. Feel free to borrow her if you'd like.**

Maddie, Alicia, and Angelina walked towards the defense classroom together.

"Come in, come in," a soft voice called from inside. The girls looked at each other and stepped into the room. The chairs where arranged in rows, each with a little desk in front. The girls slid into seats next to each other. Their teacher was standing in the front of the room. This year it was a witch teaching the subject. Behind her was a large chalk board with "Professor Eli" written across it in pink chalk.

Slowly the rest of the room filled. George and Fred slid in right before the clock chimed the beginning of class.

"Good morning class. I am Professor Eli. This is my first year at this post, although I hope it's not my last. I have heard about the so called curse, trust me, there is nothing sinister about this position. Does everyone have their books?" Professor Eli looked around the room as the students shuffled through their bags each pulling out their assigned textbook.

"Good, good. Before we get started, does anyone have any questions? And please do keep these questions related to the subject at hand." A few of the students laughed. Maddie watched Professor Eli wondering if this witch was to be trusted. She knew Professor Eli would be one of the people who could actually help her.

"Professor, how do you know if you're cursed?" Maddie heard one of her classmates ask. She felt her blood run cold through her veins. Was it possible she wasn't the only one here? Had he done this to other people?

"Why do you ask?"

"My sister said she put a curse on me." Maddie almost laughed at her own foolishness. Of course she was the only one he had cursed. Her mind didn't even register Professor Eli's answer to the question. She didn't need to know how to tell she was cursed. She already knew that. She knew something was wrong with her.

The shuffle of pages pulled her from her thoughts. They were opening their books. Maddie quickly glanced at Angelina who mouthed

"Page 23." Maddie smiled at her and followed suit.

The class ended quickly for Maddie. As she left the room she still felt a sense of something she couldn't describe. Her classmates were talking about the class. She knew it had been a decent class, if she had been paying attention she probably would have learned something.

"Maddie, Earth to Maddie!"

"Wha?"

"You look like you a million miles away," Fred said. Maddie shook her head.

"Sorry, what where you saying?"

"I was saying, what if we could figure out a way to use harmless curses for pranks?"

"Bad idea," Maddie stated. Her voice flat. "Curses are not something to be used or played with. They never go how they're supposed to," Maddie's voice had risen slightly. Her breathing becoming erratic.

The hallway had mostly cleared other than Maddie and the twins. George watched Maddie as she started to hyperventilate. He gestured to Fred to stop all lines of questioning. He then pulled the girl's arm until she followed him into an empty classroom. Fred followed the pair.

Maddie was in near hysterics as George sat her down.

"Breathe, it's okay, Maddie. It's okay. It's going to be okay." Maddie shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. The room started to spin and the last thing before she passed out was the twins' worried faces looking at hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: I do not own any characters you recognize. Maddie and Jaina are mine. If you would like to borrow them as back ground characters, just let me know.**

"Ms. Pritchard, can you hear me?" Maddie struggled to open her eyes.

"Is she okay?" she heard George ask.

"I believe so. She seems to have suffered from a panic attack." Maddie blinked her eyes open. Both of the twins were standing next to the bed she was laying in. Madame Pomfrey was fussing over her. Maddie took a deep breath and slowly sat up.

"I'm fine," she stated.

"You scared the pants off us, Maddie."

"Good, maybe you won't talk about curses so lightly again," she nearly hissed. The memory of the conversation still haunted her.

"Are you cursed?" Fred asked. Madame Pomfrey blinked. There had been nothing in the girl's file about a curse. She'd made sure to read about every incoming first year to make sure she had everything anyone could need. A cursed child's file was always flagged in case the curse manifested itself while the student was at the school or they needed certain treatments throughout the year.

"No, I knew someone," Maddie lied. "Can I go?"

"I see no reason to keep you here, just take it easy. I believe you still have time to make it to lunch. Eating something might help. If you feel another panic attack coming on, have someone bring you here. I'm here to help you."

"Thank you." Maddie grabbed her stuff and quickly left the infirmary. Fred and George followed her.

"We know you're lying."

"About what?"

"Being cursed. Who cursed you? What kind of curse is it?"

"I'm not cursed," Maddie lied again. She didn't want them knowing, she didn't think she could handle seeing the pity in their eyes when they found out exactly what was wrong with her.

"Fine, don't tell us. We'll figure it out." Maddie rolled her eyes as the trio walked into the great hall. Thankfully everyone was busy eating or talking. No one seemed to notice them until they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Maddie, there are you," Alicia said smiling. She passed Maddie a bowl of rolls.

"We missed you in transfiguration. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Did I miss anything important?" Maddie asked smiling before she took a bite of lunch.

"Just Professor McGonagall turning back from being a cat."

"Wow. Are we going to learn to do that?"

"Not until like six year. We mainly went over theory today. You can borrow my notes," Angelina said handing Maddie some pie.

"And if you can't read Anglina's notes you can borrow mine," Alicia laughed. Angelina pretended to look hurt.

"It's not my fault you write in that loopy cursive."

"Maddie can borrow Alicia's notes, we'll borrow Angelina's," Fred stated.

"Sounds like a plan, or we can all just study together, which we'll probably be doing anyway." Maddie agreed with a smile. Lunch ended and the five of them walked towards Herbology together.

"We're having class with the Hufflepuffs in green house one." The green houses were numbered in easy to read numbers.

"Hello everyone," Professor Sprout announced as people started filing into the greenhouse. "Everyone have a seat, we can move around later if we need to." Maddie found herself seated between George and a sandy haired Hufflepuff girl.

"Today we're going to start with the basics, including the terminology you will need for this subject.

"Hi, I'm Jaina," the Hufflepuff girl said.

"Maddie, and this is George."

"Nice to meet you."

"Remember, in this class it is called 'soil' not 'dirt'" Professor Sprout's voice said loudly causing Maddie and Jaina to giggle. The pair started paying a little more attention. Maddie hoped she would do well at this class, considering she'd never even had so much as a house plant.


	7. Chapter 7

A\N: I do not own any of these characters except Maddie and Professor Fox. I do own a toy giant squid.

Maddie ended up sitting next to George in history of magic. She watched as Professor Binns hovered over the floor. He started talking, reading parts from the book they had been assigned. Maddie shook her head. She could read the book, if she wanted to. Slowly she started taking notes knowing this was one class she would be safe. There was no real magic here, unless one counted the ability to stay awake.

"Maddie, want to go see if the giant squid is out after class? Percy said it likes to sun itself in the afternoon.

"There's a giant squid?"

"I've seen it," one of the other first year boys said.

"Cool," Fred whispered. Maddie glanced at the professor, he was completely ignoring the small bit of chatter as he continued to tell the class how Ulog the Unloved was defeated by Lins the Logical.

"Sure, but after that, I've got to meet up with Angelina and Alicia to get caught up on the notes from transfiguration."

"Okay. It gets dark out fairly early anyway. We'll see if we can see the squid and then head back inside. We wouldn't want to miss dinner," George agreed. Maddie smiled. It felt good to finally feel as though she had friends. Part of her wondered if maybe she should trust the twins with the truth.

 _If they knew, they wouldn't want to be your friends anymore_ , a small voice in her head whispered. Maddie shook her head hoping it would go away.

This was how it started, hearing voices, seeing things, this was why her family had fled the wizarding world before she was even born.

"Are you okay, Maddie?"

"Fine, just bored and wondering how exactly we're supposed to remember all these names and titles, half of them seem made up."

"They probably are. Hopefully someone's taking notes," Fred whispered glancing at Angelina. She stuck her tongue out at him and went back to her parchment.

"Don't look at me," Alicia stated as the class started to dismiss. "I couldn't keep my eyes open. Unless you want notes about me daydreaming about unicorns, you're out of luck."

"Unicorns? Really?" Fred snorted.

"On brooms," she added with a laugh. Maddie joined in laughing trying to picture a univorn on a broom. The group, Fred, George, Maddie, Alicia, and Angelina headed out of the school building towards the lake. The water was still.

"I don't see anything," Alicia whined. "I could be reading the latest copy of Quiddich Monthly."

"Just wait, maybe if we throw something in, it'll come up to investigate?" Fred suggested.

"How about our History of Magic book?" Angelina suggested.

"Nah, it would probably give the squid indigestion."

"I've got a roll I stole from lunch?"

"Perfect," Fred grabbed the roll, took a bite and tossed it into the water. There was a slight frenzy of movement under the water, but nothing came to the surface.

"That was pointless. I'm going back inside," Alicia stated. Angelina followed her.

"We could find something else to throw?"

"Nah, we'll just look again tomorrow."

"We've got potions tomorrow."

"I'm going to read the book before class, maybe?" Maddie said following the twins inside. Fred glanced up as they entered.

"Shh, I think I hear Peeves, this way," he grabbed Maddie's arm and George followed. Maddie remembered hearing them talking about Peeves at dinner last night. She had made a mental note she didn't really want to run into the poltergeist.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Good evening everybody, I do not own any characters you recognize. Maddie is all mine however.**

Maddie stayed fairly quiet during dinner, her mind still going over the day.

"Maddie, pass the gravy," she heard someone call. Without even thinking about she hovered the gravy down the table. Everyone fell silent.

"Um, Maddie?"

"Hmm?" the witch asked looking up from her thoughts, the gravy fell on the table with a splash.

"You can do wandless magic?"

"You can do magic?" Suddenly voices were on all sides of Maddie asking questions. George quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her from the great hall. Once they were outside away from everyone, George sat Maddie down on the floor. He slid next to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask, but you looked like you needed out of there." Maddie nodded tears streaming down her face.

"There's something wrong with my magic," she whispered. "My family was cursed generations ago. My father thought we'd be safer in the muggle world, that's why I don't know anything."

"You know plenty, Maddie. What exactly is the curse?" Fred asked joining them.

"I don't know the details, it starts with hearing voices in your head, uncontrolled magic, eventually you lose your mind. Or you kill someone by accident and get Kissed, that's what happened to my uncle. That's why we left."

"Everything good in there?" George asked. Fred nodded pulling something from his pocket.

"Levitation disks, put it on, it floats up. Claimed it was a prototype," Fred stated holding up a small flat white disk.

"Fred and I are prank master extraordinaires, we were just buying our time before we started using some of our ideas here."

"So no one realizes..."

"You were behind it? No, everyone thinks it was us. Your secret is safe, although how we're going hide this."

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"No! I would be expelled or worse, treated like a freak. My father almost didn't let me come here. I can't go back to the muggle world now."

"You're not going anywhere, Maddie. We'll figure this out, somehow." Fred nodded as Maddie leaned against George.

"Think you can go back in?" Maddie nodded. George helped her to her feet and the trio walked back into the great hall.

"Welcome back, want some tart?" Angelina asked handing Maddie the dessert.

"Thank you," Maddie whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got gravy on my jumper and had to wash it out before it stained. Fred and George followed me to apologize." Maddie found lying was starting to get easier. She wasn't sure she liked that feeling.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **I promise I am not abandoning this story, I've just been fighting with plot bunnies and writer's block. We should be back to regularly scheduled updates soon.**

"Maddie, can you read this? I think my handwriting's getting worse," Alicia said handing Maddie piece of parchment. The girls were sitting in the common room during the second week of school.

"I still can't read it."

"Great, hopefully McGonagall can read it. I don't really want to flunk transfiguration because she can't read my homework."

"Um, there might be a charm?" Angelina said flipping through her charms textbook. "Hmmm, hiccuping charm? Charm to grow hair?"

"I can have hairy homework?"

"No, it only works on living things."

"Figures. Hey think it would work on Maddie's cat?"

"No, no way, you are not trying a spell on Leanna!"

"But..."

"Why don't you try it on Fred?"

"Or George," Maddie laughed.

"Did we hear our names?"

"We were talking about charms."

"Our charming good looks?" Fred asked.

"No, hair growing charms. Maddie won't let us use her cat."

"Our brother has a rat..." The girls exchanged a glance.

"Think we could use him?"

"Sure, Percy's around here somewhere."

"We really should finish our homework," Maddie muttered but joined the twins looking for Percy's rat, Scabbers.

"Meow?" Leanna asked waltzing into the room. Maddie sighed picking her cat up.

"Did you hear we were looking for a rat?" she asked laughing. "Find the mousy, Leanna, find the mousy." Maddie set her cat down and they followed Leanna to the door the boys dormitory.

"Looks like it's up to us, wait here girls," Fred announced. Him and George disappeared into the dorm only to return a few minutes later with a rather pathetic looking rat.

"Crescere comas!" Scabbers squeaked loudly, but within a few seconds was covered in long blond hair.

"Ohh, let me try, crescere comas!" The hair changed to a pale pink color growing long enough that Scabbers looked like a walking pile of hair.

"Scabbers!" The first years looked up.

"Um, hi Percy! We were just..."

"Homework, charms class, Maddie wouldn't let us use Leanna!" Percy blinked. He wanted to yell at his brothers, but at the same time, doing homework was what they were supposed to be doing.

"Um, why don't you practice with the mice in the charms classroom. I'm sure Professor Flitwick won't mind," he suggested picking Scabbers up and walking away.

"Think we'll get in trouble?"

"Maybe, he is a bit of a git sometimes."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own anyone you recognize. They all belong to the queen, Rowling herself. Maddie is mine though.**

Maddie slept horribly that night, tossing and turning.

 _A man was chasing her, saying she was cursed, that he would make sure she never spread the curse. That she was a disease and he would dispose of her promptly. Maddie tried to run only to find her feet stuck to the ground. Around her darkness swirled. The man reached for her arm, dust falling from his fingers._

She screamed loudly waking up her dorm mates. Alicia blinked her eyes opening looking around the room. Angelina had already gotten up and rushed to Maddie's bedside.

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah, she's not waking up though." Alicia whispered shaking Maddie gently.

"What's going on?" a voice yelled from the doorway. The girls looked up. Professor McGongall was standing there in her nightdress.

"Maddie's having a nightmare and we can't wake her," Angelina answered her voice trembling. Their head of house rushed over to Maddie and finally Maddie's eyes opened. She looked around the dark room, blinking in confusion.

"Where? Who?"

"Miss Pritchard, you had a nightmare. Are you alright?" Maddie nodded as everything slowly came into focus.

"I think so, I'm sorry I woke everyone up," she whispered her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Nonsense, you can't control your dreams." Maddie nodded as she watched Professor McGongall leave the room. Alicia and Angelina crowded around Maddie's bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alicia asked softly.

"No, I don't remember anything, just...a vague feeling of doom," she answered shaking. Angelina threw another blanket over her.

"We're here Maddie, don't worry. Here," Angelina crawled into bed with Maddie hugging her tightly. Alicia did the same. Feeling safe with her new friends at her side, Maddie allowed herself to close her eyes again and fall back asleep.

Alicia woke first, her arm stuck under Maddie's back. She groaned wiggling her fingers trying to get some feeling back in her hand. Maddie stirred causing Leanna to jump off the bed with a whine.

"Meow!"

"Morning Leanna," Maddie muttered opening her eyes. Alicia slid from the bed while Angelina was still curled nearly in a ball at the foot. Alicia poked the sleeping girl who swatted at her.

"Morning Angelina," Maddie chirped tapping her with her foot. Angelina blinked her dark eyes open.

"Morning everyone," she said stretching her neck and shoulders. The girls dressed quickly hoping they hadn't missed Fred and George. Thankfully the twins were sitting in the common room playing a game of exploding snap. Fred was winning.

"Maddie, you have come to save me!" George announced as the girls walked in. Maddie laughed rolling her eyes.

 _He only wants you because you're a freak_ , the voice in Maddie's head hissed. She ignored it hoping this wouldn't leave to another bout of magic. George noticed the expression on Maddie's face.

"Mads, I forgot something, come with me and get it?" he asked pulling her towards the boys' dorm. Fred motioned the other girls to follow him to breakfast, promising them some lame jokes he'd just heard.

The boys' dorm looked no different from the girls. Maddie glanced around. Her breathing suddenly coming erratic as the air around her shimmered and she rocked back and forth. George sat her down on his or Fred's bed, she couldn't tell. Her hair flew around her head. George took a step back watching her. Finally her breathing slowed and everything went back to normal.

"Are you alright, Mads?"

"Yes, it's over," she whispered softly. "Thank you, George," she added. George smiled at her.

"Nope, I'm Fred, wanna go grab breakfast?" Maddie rolled her eyes knowing she'd called him by the right name, but allowing him to escort her to breakfast.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter.

"So, we have potions today, then flying. I'm looking forward to that," Fred said looking over their schedule.

"Astronomy in the afternoon followed by charms."

"Think Flitwick will cover the hair growing charm?" Angelina laughed.

"I doubt it, it's all theory the first week I think. Maddie pass the jam."

"I guess that just makes us one step ahead of everyone else. Did you want the strawberry or this dark one? It might be blackberry?"

"The blackberry one please," George answered taking the jam. Maddie took a bite of her toast. She was happy she finally had friends, happy the twins hadn't abandoned her yet. She knew it was coming, who would want to be around someone so out of control, insane. Why would they want to be friends with someone who might hurt them by accident? She pushed these thoughts aside and focus on her breakfast. She wondered what potions would be like. She hoped it would similar to cooking, she was at least decent at that.

After breakfast she followed her classmates down into the dungeons.

"Professor Snape teaches potions, some people say he really hates Gryffindors and favors the Slytherins. Guess we'll see how accurate that is," George said as they took their seats. Professor Snape stalked into the room, his robes billowing around him. He surveyed the room with a scowl across his face.

"Wands away, you will not be needing them today. Today we will discuss potion safety and how not to blow up your cauldron. Open your books to page fifteen." Maddie found potions interesting and Professor Snape also interesting in a strange way. He didn't sugar coat things, didn't make the students feel good about their accomplishments. He seemed more real than some of the other professors.

"Well, that was an interesting class," Alicia commented as they made their way to the Quiddich pitch for flying lessons. Maddie was slighlty dreading this class. She hated heights. The twins had rushed ahead and had already picked places. Each spot had a broom laying on the ground. Maddie picked one a bit away from the twins. She already knew this was going to be embarrassing. Madame Hooch walked between the students looking at them.

"Now, the first part is easy, all you do is command the broom to your hand. The command is 'up'." Maddie could hear the students around her saying 'up'. She looked down at her broom. She had never thought about riding one, they were for cleaning.

"Up?" she whispered. The broom tremored slightly before rising gently to Maddie's hand.

"Very good Miss Prichard! You two Misters Weasley." Within a few moments Alicia and Angelina had done the same.

"Now, mount your brooms like this, keep your feet on the ground." Maddie did as instructed wondering if there was a way she could just stay on the ground. Unfortunately, the next instruction was to hover slightly above the ground. Maddie decided she did not like flying at all, she managed to stay on her broom and fly a little, the Weasley twins showing off, but Alicia stole the spotlight quickly. Maddie landed watching them. Her fear of heights was not going to be cured this lesson.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:I still don't own Harry Potter. Maddie is my own creation.**

 **Word count: 1187**

Maddie was trying to work on her homework when Fred, or maybe it was George, offered to teach her wizards chess.

"Is it like regular chess? Because I'm horrible at that," she stated.

"Sort of, the pieces are alivish, and follow your orders, unless your orders are really really bad...or you order them to physically attack your opponent. I tried that once with our little brother, Ron. It didn't work." Maddie laughed as she started playing. Fred was a decent player, but she, on the advice of her pieces, started learning some strategy. After two games, she beat him.

"How..no fair," Fred stated after she beat him the second time. "I thought you said you were horrible at this," he added. She shrugged slightly.

"The pieces seemed to want me to win," she answered before bidding him good night and headed up to her dorm. Alicia was sitting on her bed, while Angelina was bent over her desk scribbling something.

"Homework still?" Maddie asked.

"No, a letter home. They want to know how my first month of school is going, but it's not really that exciting. I don't want to send a boring letter home."

"You could write about the hair growing charm on Percy's rat...or the twins, they're kind interesting," Maddie suggested flopping down on her own bed. Angelina nodded starting her letter over again. Maddie smiled closing her eyes and remembering Fred's face when she'd won her first game.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The next morning dawned with a hazy pink sunrise. Maddie stared at it from the window of her first class of the day. She'd never seen the sky so pink before.

"Maddie, pay attention! You just set your feather on fire!" Alicia squealed as she put it out. Maddie laughed. This was what her life was supposed to be like, normal.

They all sat together at lunch, while Fred regaled them of a tale involving him, George and Professor Binn's missing chalk stick. Maddie rolled her eyes. Only a few of the other students seemed to care what the five first years had been up to.

"I really should write home and tell mum about you stealing from a teacher," Percy stated. Maddie glared at him. He was such a killjoy at times, She wondered how he could possibly be related to the twins.

"We didn't steal it, Perce, it was on the floor the entire time," Fred stated.

"It's not our fault it fell off the desk," George added. Percy glared at the both of them before taking an empty seat further down the table.

"You made the breeze that blew it to the floor, didn't you?" Maddie asked once Percy was out of ear shot.

"Us? How dare you accuse us of such a...mundane task!" Maddie rolled her eyes snorting a little.

"Then how did it get on the floor, exactly?"

"Levitated," George answered.

"We didn't want to risk it making a sound when it fell, or breaking, because that wouldn't have been funny. We also made it write 'Binns is boring' on the board as we levitated it...he must have erased that part." Maddie laughed as they all headed to their next class. She was glad she had some free time before dinner because potions was horrible.

"Miss Pritchard! Did you actually read the instructions on board or just add random things to your cauldron? It is supposed to be green. What color is that?'

"Purple, sir," she whispered trying to keep the tears back. She hated Professor Snape! He always seemed to pick on her, or the twins. Sometimes, though, she thought they deserved it.

"No points today, and I expect two lengths of parchment next class on the proper," he spat the word at her, "way to brew this potion." She nodded.

"Yes, sir," she whispered glad class was over and she could escape. She ran down the hall and out the door finally stopping when she was near the lake.

"Worthless, can't even make a proper potion," the voice hissed in her head. Maddie tried covering her ears. No, she couldn't do this, not now. She glanced around quickly, no one was in sight. Apparently no one had decided to study by the lake at the moment. She thanked the stars that she was at least alone, no one would see her lose control. She could feel her magic building in her, could feel it pulling her to her feet. She closed her eyes trying to will it to stop. She felt her feet leave the ground, could feel the wind whipping her hair around her face.

"Let go," a small voice told. Maddie slowly stopped trying to fight for control. The battle was pointless anyway. Silence. All the voices were gone, even the sound of the wind had vanished. She opened her eyes and Saw.

 _Flashes of green light, red sparks, a hedge maze, a darkness, a set of impossibly green eyes_. She gaspd and crashed to the ground landing on her wrist with a sickening 'crack'. The pain made her howl, forgetting everything she'd just Seen. She struggled to her feet cradling her injured arm. Still trying to ignore the pain, she walked to the infirmary.

"Miss Pritchard, how can I help you?" She lifted her arm carefully.

"I fell." Not a complete lie. She had fallen from the sky.

"Let me see, yes it is broken. A nice clean break, hold still." Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over Maddie's wrist, fixing it instantly.

"Does it still hurt?" Maddie wiggled her fingers a little.  
"No."

"Come back if it does. You're lucky. If it had been any worse, I'd have to keep you here." She nodded heading towards the Great Hall. She was sure it had to be near dinner time. As she walked, she remembered the flashes of images she had seen. None of them made any real sense. Maybe Fred and George could help her figure it out?

"Maddie! There you are. We searched everywhere for you."

"Couldn't have. Otherwise you would have found me," Maddie stated as one of the twins appeared on either side of her.

"Well, we looked in the common room, the library, Alicia looked in the girls' loo. I did volunteer though."

"I was down by the lake."

"The lake?!" They exclaimed in unision.

"Yes the lake, you know, the large body of water where the giant squid lives?"

"We didn't think to look outside."

"No, you were too busy trying to peek into the girls' loo," Maddie smirked. Fred blushed red enough to match his hair. George just laughed.

"But seriously, something happened."

"Did you lose control again?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine and yes, I lost control, but it was different this time. I saw things, things that didn't make any sense. Can we discuss this after dinner, I don't need the whole house knowing I'm losing my mind."

"You are not..." George argued. Fred smirked.

"Yeah, you've already lost it when you decided to be friends with us," he stated. Maddie laughed as the trio walked into the Great Hall and slid into their seats for dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

After dinner, Maddie, Fred, and George claimed an empty corner of the common room. No one was around.

"Going to tell us what happened?"

"Yes, I saw things, things that weren't there, just like the curse, but they were... They felt real in some way."

"What exactly did you see, Maddie?"

"Did it involve the bust of Palas on the second floor?" Maddie blinked and shook her head.

"No, nothing that clear, just flashes of green light, there was a hedge maze? And a pair of really green eyes. Does any of that mean anything to either of you?" she asked.

"Nope, why would there be a hedge maze?" Fred asked blinking. George shrugged.

"I haven't seen anyone with really green eyes either."

"You mean, you don't think they're just random images that mean I'm going insane?"

"No, Maddie, does seer blood run in your family?" Maddie shook her head.

"I don't think so, only this stupid curse," she answered slowly.

"Maddie, what exactly is the curse, I know you've explained it, but go over it again. You start by hearing voices?"

"Yes, and then lose of control of your magic."

"But this time, did you lose control?"

"Sort of, I started to, but then I kind of let it go and suddenly I started seeing things."

"You said you lose your mind at the end, what if you only lose your mind if you don't give in, don't see the visions? What if the curse isn't a curse, but some kind of seer manifestation?" Fred asked staring at Maddie. "I remember reading in our history book about a seer that everyone thought was mad... they beheaded him."

"You think I'm a seer? And not cursed?" Maddie asked softly. If that was true, what did it mean for her? Did it mean she wasn't going to lose her mind?

"First we need to figure out if there's a way to tell if she's actually a seer or just insane," George stated. "Any suggestions?"

"We could ask one of the professors if there's a way to tell if someone's a seer." Maddie's eyes widened in panic.

"No! I mean, if I'm not, then they'll know something's wrong with me!" George and Fred looked at each other.

"Maddie, we are not spending hours upon hours in a dusty library reading books about the subject. Asking someone is a lot faster, besides, Professor McGonagall would know and she's our head of house. We'll come up with something and leave your name out of things."

"We could claim our little brother might be a seer?" George suggested. Fred laughed.

"The only thing Ron can predict is when dinner is," he muttered. "Sounds like a perfect cover!" Maddie rolled her eyes. These two were going to get in her in trouble, but at the same time, maybe their plan might work? The idea of being a seer was a lot less scary than being cursed.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

"Professor McGonagall, I have a question!" Fred announced the next day in transfiguration.

"Yes, Mister Weasley?"

"How does one know if they're a seer?" Fred asked. Professor McGonagall stared at him for a moment.

"May I ask what this has to do with transfiguring your toothpick?"

"Nothing, but Mum wrote us that Ron predicted something and that maybe he's a seer and we figured you'd know because you're like the smartest professor here," George answered. Maddie felt her face flush. She looked down at the table, her eyes focusing on the toothpick in front of her.

"Thank you for that compliment, Mr. Weasley, but I do not know exactly how being a seer works. I do know that the power usually manifests early, usually around puberty, but there have been cases where it has manifested earlier or later. I believe there are some books about the subject available in the library. Now, please get on with transfiguring your toothpicks."

"Thank you, Professor," Fred and George said unison. Maddie rolled her eyes. They hadn't learned anything useful, only that she was about the right age for her powers, if they were powers, to start manifesting.

"Don't worry, Maddie, we'll figure this out," Fred promised as George tried to actually transfigure the toothpick. It did manage to turn silver, but that was the only thing that changed.

"Looks like we'll have to go to the library after all," Maddie commented as she managed to turn her toothpick into a needle fairly easily.

"Hey no fair, you can see the future and do this stupid spell?"

"We don't know if I'm seeing the future or just going mad, as for the spell, you're saying the incantation wrong. You're putting the accent on the end, not the middle," she corrected giving Fred a smile. He glared at her but laughed as he did manage to do the spell correctly.

"See, I told you so," she commented. George burst out laughing.

"Mister Weasley, please pay attention, Miss Pritchard, five points to Gryffindor for a perfect transfiguration."

"Thank you, Professor," Maddie said as Fred and George glared at her for a moment before bursting out laughing. Maddie joined them.

"We still need to go to the library."

"Why don't you go, and we'll... um..."

"Be somewhere less boring?"

"It'll be fun," Maddie stated. "There's probably a book about practical jokes past wizards have played?" she suggested. Fred glanced at George.

"Fine, after classes, this afternoon. We'll find the seer book and see if there's anything else useful."

"And be useful, we mean potentially dangerous."

"I figured," Maddie smirked as transfiguration ended and the three of them started on their way to charms. Maddie wondered if the book would actually have any answers, or if it would just leave her with more questions. She was also debating writing her father and seeing if he knew anything about there being a family history of seers, probably not since he believed wholeheartedly the whole family, including Maddie, was cursed.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Maddie is my own creation.**

Maddie followed Fred and George into the Defense classroom. She still had weird feelings about the class since the first day. Professor Eli also seemed to be watching her closely.

"You look pale," Fred commented, sitting down next to Maddie.

"I'm fine, this class just... I don't know. I'll be fine," she answered.

"Today we're going to talk about some basic hexes and how to recognize them," Professor Eli explained. Alicia and Angelina started passing notes. Maddie watched them for a moment before her mind started to drift.

" _Who is sending all these letters?"_

" _Get back under there!"_

" _You've got the position Professor Quirrell!"_

" _Get the stone!"_

"Maddie! Maddie, can you hear me?"

Maddie became aware someone was shaking her. She looked around frantically. Everyone was staring at her.

"Are you alright, Miss Pritchard?" Professor Eli asked.

"Fine, just, fell asleep, nightmare," Maddie mumbled. "Can I go use the loo?"

"You may."

Maddie stumbled to her feet, her legs shaking beneath her. She could still hear whispers of voices in the back of her head. Even the knowledge that she might be a seer didn't stop her from thinking that maybe the twins were wrong. Maybe she was just going mad?

She didn't hear anyone follow her from the room. She was thankful that Fred and George hadn't followed. She needed a moment alone, a moment to think. She remembered hearing things, half sentences, bits of a maybe conversation? She knew there was a boy, the one with the green eyes. Something about him was important.

Maddie tried to focus on what she had heard, tried to bring the voices to the foreground of her mind. Nothing. All she heard was the blood pounding in her ears. The whole world started spinning around her. Maddie took a deep breath and started running. She couldn't lose control inside the castle, not until she was certain she was a seer and not cursed. She didn't look where she was running, her feet seeming to have minds of their own. She turned left, then right, and then stopped. She looked around. She honestly had no idea where she was.

"There you are. I was wondering when we would finally meet. Please, come up this way. Have a cup of tea."

Maddie stared at the woman speaking. She wore a flowy skirt, had large thick lensed glasses, and was smiling at Maddie.

"And you are?"

"Professor Trelawney, my dear, this way. I have a feeling we have much to discuss. I foresaw this meeting."

Maddie blinked, a sense of calm washing over her. She followed Professor Trelawney up the rope ladder into the tower. Somehow, in a way she couldn't explain, she felt, for the moment, a bit of peace.


End file.
